Breakeven
by mjrocksstl96
Summary: Zane and Rikki both still love each other, but what if neither of them knows how the other feels? One day Rikki finds Zane to be gone and notes that are addressed to her. Based on the song "Breakeven" by the Script. Please read! Infrequent cussing.
1. The Script Prologue

Breakeven

The Script—Prologue

This is kind of like a prologue. This is a series of notes that Rikki wrote to Zane and vice versa. Neither of them actually ever sent their letters. To the readers of H2O: Songfics, this is just chapter 8.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing<br>Just praying to a God that I don't believe in  
>'Cause I got time while she got freedom"<em>

_12/14/10_

Dear Zane,

I miss you. There I said it. And I'll say it again. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I've started praying for you to take me back or for me to be able to forget all about you. You should know that I am desperate because I have never been very religious. You have freedom. You got over me by kissing and dating that bitch, Sophie. I'm still waiting it out. I'm dating Kyle, but it just isn't the same. I think about you all the time. I hope you can realize how much I miss you.

Love, Rikki

Dear Rikki,

I'm barely surviving without you. I cannot live for much longer without you by my side. I gave up trying to get you back and set you free, but unfortunately it didn't set me free. I've tried to speed up the healing process by dating people, but it doesn't work. I broke up with Sophie last week, and now I'm dating the new girl Emily. It isn't working though; apparently only time will heal my broken heart. Sophie only slowed down that process; maybe Emily will speed it up. I love you. I need you to know that. I will do anything for you. I always have, and I always will. I just wish you felt the same way.

Love, Zane

* * *

><p>"<em>'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even"<em>

_1/4/11_

Dear Zane,

It wasn't mutual when we broke up. You still wanted me. I tried to convince myself I didn't want you anymore. Now the tables have turned. Now I know that I will never be able to convince myself I don't love you, but you have moved on.

Love, Rikki

Dear Rikki,

My heart broke when you broke up with me. You took a piece of it with you, and I still have not gotten it back. Apparently you moved on with ease, but I just can't. I love you forever and always.

Love, Zane

* * *

><p>"<em>Her best days will be some of my worst<br>She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
>While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping"<em>

_1/15/10_

Dear Zane,

I bet you are having a wonderful day with your airhead of a girlfriend Emily. It makes my day horrible to see you two doing things we used to do together. I think you care more about her than you ever did about me. You always drop everything you are doing whenever she calls. I guess you don't love me like I love you. Yes, I admit it. I still love you. I never stopped. I have not gotten a good night's sleep since we broke up. I bet you always go to sleep with ease because you are so happy with Emily.

Love, Rikki

Dear Rikki,

I broke up with Emily yesterday. She could never even try to compete with you. Whenever I see you looking so happy with Kyle, it breaks my heart into even tinier pieces. It makes my day 20 times worse to see you two. I guess Kyle actually puts you first. Does he know your secret? I think he does because last full moon, you spent the night with him. I was selfish the last full moon we were together. I put my friends and myself before you. I can't sleep at night because I'm too busy thinking about us and what could have been, but I assume you fall asleep and dream good things about Kyle. I don't dream anymore; I have nightmares. The nightmare that scares me the most isn't only in my head. It is real. The nightmare, you leaving me. I love you Rikki.

Love, Zane

* * *

><p>"<em>What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,<br>And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok  
>I'm falling to pieces"<em>

_1/25/11_

Dear Zane,

I don't know what to do. You always were the best part of me. You were a big part of me. You were the glue that kept me together. I can't find the words to say to you. You say, "Hey," when we pass, but nothing more. I pretend not to hear and keep walking because I'm afraid if I say anything, I'll end up in tears. Because you, my strength and glue, are gone, I am breaking into a million little pieces. I am nothing without you Zane. I love you.

Love, Rikki

Dear Rikki,

Please tell me what to do. I lost a huge part of me when I lost you. I can't live without you. I am not me without you. I cannot be who I know I am supposed to be. When I see you, all I say is hey because that is all I can think of. I've thought about what to say to you, but every time I see you, I choke. Soon after my heart broke, I broke. I am not myself without you. I am a billion little pieces, not a whole as I should be.

Love, Zane

* * *

><p>"<em>They say bad things happen for a reason<br>But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
>'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving"<em>

_2/4/11_

Dear Zane,

I am trying to see what good came out of breaking up with you. Cleo and Bella keep telling me that there is a reason that we saw you kissing Sophie and I broke up with you. That's nice, but that doesn't help how depressed I am. I find myself crying over you despite their encouraging words. You moved on past me while I'm stuck mourning over the loss of you.

Love, Rikki

Dear Rikki,

Sophie told me that bad things happen for a reason. She tried to convince me of all the reasons, yet I didn't agree with any of it. They may have been true, but it didn't put my heart back together. You are dating Kyle and have moved on. I'm still thinking about you 24 hours 7 days a week. I love you Rikki.

Love, Zane

* * *

><p>"<em>You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain.<br>You took your suitcase, I took the blame.  
>Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains"<em>

_2/13/11_

Dear Zane,

You now have my love and Sophie's, and I'm pretty sure you have Emily's too. You left a trail of broken hearts, yet you have no pain at all. I took the blame for everything. You walked out of the relationship with no blame even though you are the one that kissed her. I have no idea how it ended up the way it did. One day we were completely in love the next we were no longer a couple.

Love, Rikki

Dear Rikki,

You took my heart, but now you have Kyle's too. You took everything, including my heart, and left. You stuck me with all the blame even though you were the one that grew distant and broke up with me. I can't figure out what happened to us. Can you? I love you Rikki. Please take me back.

Love, Zane


	2. Discovering A Loss

Breakeven

Chapter 1—Discovering a Loss

* * *

><p>Rikki POV<p>

As I made my way over to the cafe, I noticed something strange. The cafe was completely deserted. I knew I shouldn't be in here, but hey the cafe did have my name on it. I walked in to see no one. There was no sign anyone had been there that day. I went over to the office door and knocked. "Zane are you in there!" I yelled. There was no answer, so I decided just to try to open it. To my surprise even the office door wasn't locked. I went in and the desk was immaculately clean except for a stack of papers on the desk. If it weren't for the papers I would swear nobody had ever even been in there. The first seemed to be an apology letter. It was addressed to me? I opened the letter and started reading it.

* * *

><p>Dear Rikki,<p>

I knew you would be the one to find this first; no one else would go into a deserted cafe except for you. Okay, so maybe they would, but they most definitely would not continue all the way into the office. By the time you are reading this I am probably long gone. I couldn't stand being in the same city as you anymore. The truth is I never stopped loving you. I figured maybe if I created distance, I would heal faster. No one knows where I am headed. Please just let me be. Please don't try to find me or contact me. I don't think I could stand anymore pain. Don't come for me just because you feel bad after reading these letters. Because if you do, chances are we will get back together, but won't last, and I will have to withstand the pain of losing you again. Bye Rikki. I'm sorry I could not tell you this in person. Please do one thing for me. I know how much you loved the cafe, so I'm giving it to you. You were always better at managing it than I ever was. Maybe after my heart heals, I'll be back.

Love, Zane

P.S. I left you every single note I wrote you after we broke up, but was too much of a coward to send.

* * *

><p>As I finished reading it I found tears were started to develop. I also realized that sometime while reading it, I sat down in the desk chair. When I was going through the papers underneath the letter, I realized that they were more unsent, dated notes all for me from Zane. They were the notes Zane was talking about! I started with the first, and I couldn't finish all of them at that moment because it was too much to handle: knowing Zane still loved me and the fact that as I was sitting there I had my own series of unsent letters to Zane sitting in my dresser. I knew I had to see if Harrison, Zane's dad, knew where he was or at least could send something to him for me. I grabbed the keys from where I knew Zane kept them and locked everything up. I had issues processing it all. Zane really hadn't gotten over me and that is the reason he left. I wasn't the only one with a broken heart. I took the all too familiar path from the cafe to Zane's house to see if Harrison was home. I knocked on the door only to be greeted by the maid who said Harrison wasn't home and wouldn't return until later that evening. Then I realized how stupid I was being for believing he could be home; after all, it was a Tuesday morning of course he was at work. I made my way home but not before taking a quick swim to relieve my stress. To my surprise Bella was headed out to Mako too, and she didn't look too happy—actually change that, she looked a combination of mad and sad not at all happy. I motioned for her to come up, but she shook her head no. After a couple times back and forth of her shaking her head and me nodding mine, she finally gave in. She looked really upset; I wondered what could be the matter.<p>

All she did was whisper one word, "Sophie." I don't know what she could have done this time. I thought Sophie, Will, and Bella had finally sorted their issues out. I did the only thing I could think of and swam over to one of my best friends and held her in a tight embrace. After a few minutes had passed, she pulled away and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

She started to explain everything to me starting with the fact Will accused her of cheating. Yes I know completely insane! Why would Bella ever do that? Besides when would she have time? Either she is with Will, the band, or Cleo, Lewis, and I.

"How does Sophie fit into this?" I asked fearing the answer.

"She is the one who told Will that she had seen me with another guy at the cafe," she responded, "Since there has been no drama in between any of us in months, he believed his sister even though it's a lie."

I had heard enough. I made sure Bella would be okay before heading to Will's boat shack. As I approached the familiar blue shack, I ducked behind a tree just to in time to see Sophie storm of towards the cafe. She is going to be shocked when she gets there. Sucks for her! Is she still after Zane? Oh well no time to think about that now. I flung open the door without knocking.

When I saw Will I yelled the first thing that came to my mind and that was, "You bastard! You believe that bitchy sister of yours over Bella?" Of course his was stunned and just told me to calm down.

"Calm down? She just practically ruined your relationship with Bella kind of how she ruined my relationship with Zane, and your telling me to calm down?" I responded, my voice grew louder with every word.

"But she cheated on me with the new brunette kid!" he told me.

"Will, sometimes I swear you have nothing in that pretty head of yours. How do you 'know' this? Do you have any proof?" I asked.

"Well... No," he answered quietly, "But Sophie told me, and I believe her. She is my sister and I can't think of one reason she would do this to me."

"Why don't you believe your girlfriend? Your sister has a rep for lying. When is the last time Bella lied to you? Sophie has never been particularly fond of Bella, and you know that; don't even try to deny it. Besides she broke Zane and me up. Why would she have a problem breaking you two up?" my voice faltered a bit when talking about Zane. I had almost forgotten about his notes to me.

"I guess you're right," he said, "but the thing with you and Zane would have happened anyway." That is when I lost it.

"Zane and I were happy and completely in love before Sophie came!" I screamed at him suddenly feeling bad.

"I'm sorry Will. I kinda lose it sometimes," I whispered. I told him to meet me at the cafe in 20. I ran to my house to pick up my notes to Zane and then headed towards the cafe for the second time that day. I sat on the bench outside the cafe to wait for Will. When he got there, I handed him all the notes from Zane except for the one he wrote me today without saying a word. He sat there in silence and read the letters.

Finally, he finished and said," What does this prove? We all know he was desperate for you. He was a jerk and you dumped his sorry ass," wordlessly I handed home the notes that I wrote to Zane. I waited while he read them fearing what he would think.

"Wait. You still love him? What's stopping you from taking him back? Are you afraid of what we will think?" he asked me.

"Because I just received those letters along with this one this morning," I answered while handing him the letter Zane wrote me today, "Before today I believed he had moved on."

Will asked, "So are you going to try to find him?"

"Is that even a legitimate question?" I questioned him. I was on the verge of tears, so I took the letters and put them all neatly in my bag before telling Will, "Bella is out at Mako in tears. Go find her before she absolutely loses it." He gave me a hug and took off toward his boat. I went into the cafe and laid on the couch. I laid there just taking a few deep breaths before I realized Harrison should be home by now.

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you think? Please review! I am working on chapter 2; it should be up by the end of the weekend, maybe even tonight.


	3. Dealing With a Loss

Breakeven—Dealing With a Loss

* * *

><p>AN:Sorry about the huge gap in between updates. I have been really sick with a type of pneumonia and any energy I have is used to do my make-up work. The pile just seems to keep growing, but I took some time to update. Please be patient!

* * *

><p>Rikki POV<p>

I walked up to Zane's house rather slowly because I was nervous that either Harrison would not know where Zane went or kick me out. I took a deep breath before I knocked on the door. This is it I told myself. While I was waiting negative thoughts started running through my head. "What if Harrison doesn't know where he is? What if he won't tell me? What if Zane won't believe me? What if he has moved on and won't take me back? What if-" I snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of a deadbolt being unlocked. To my surprise, Harrison was the person who answered the door; I assumed he had just gotten home from work because he was still in his suit coat.

"If this is about Zane, I promised him I wouldn't tell," he told me rather sharply before he went to slam the door. To stop the door from closing, I put my foot in between the doorframe and the door; I was not letting it go that easily. "Sorry Rikki," he said, his voice suddenly softer and kinder, "I wish I could help"; he tried to close the door again before he even let me speak.

"But you don't understand..." I faltered out; the words caught in my throat. I know I sound like a lovesick teenage girl, but that is what Zane does to me. I couldn't put it into words, so instead I handed him all the letters both mine and Zane's in hope that he would let me in after he saw what they were.

"Fine come on in and sit at the table with me while I read these," Harrison said.

Yes! It worked. Well at least I made a little bit of progress. I knew Zane and his father were getting along better than ever. Zane finally got his father to see thing his way and vice versa. Before we broke up, I kind of helped Zane with developing a better relationship with him by talking some things out because I always have felt as if I was the cause of some of their problems even though I knew their issues went back before he even met me. Harrison had even started to warm up to me... I think. Either that, or he had just learned to accept that Zane liked me. Most likely it was the second one. Oh well at least he stopped telling Zane that I was the wrong person for him. I started to daydream about Zane and when everything in between us was perfect. I relived all the good moments between us. When we first started dating and he didn't know about my secret. When he helped us escape Denman. When he kissed me in the moon pool and we got back together. When we co-managed the cafe. When we went on sweet, fun afternoon dates. When the name Sophie meant nothing to us. When we were a couple...

"Rikki, RIKKI!" I heard Harrison say or rather yell while he snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Oops. I guess I zoned out," I replied sheepishly while redness slowly climbed up my cheeks.

"It is obvious from these letters that you still care about him, and I know that he is still completely in love with you. So here is what I will do. I won't give you his address or location, but I will send the notes that you wrote to Zane ASAP, and I can request to know when they are delivered." Harrison said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I practically screamed. Without even thinking I jumped up and gave him a hug. I pulled back as soon as I realized what I had just done. Once again my whole face started turning red. I was getting desperate to have Zane back. "Sorry. I got excited and carried away," I apologized, "But can I make a copy first just in case they get lost in the mail? I really don't want to lose these forever."

"Don't apologize, just don't do it again. Sure you can," Harrison answered, "You know where the copy machine is. Go make the copies and come right back down."

I took off towards the back staircase to head up to the office. In order to get to the office I had to pass Zane's room. No, I can't. I had to stop myself from going into his room. "Just keep walking Rikki," I told myself. But what if he left something else in there? No he couldn't have. I made the copies and went back downstairs after fighting the urge to enter Zane's room. I handed the originals to Harrison.

"I'll let you know as soon as he gets them. You know that I am doing this because I know how much Zane cares about you. That and I really was actually kind of starting to like you." Harrison said getting suddenly quiet at the last sentence. "Thank you?" I replied quizzically. "Don't mention it. Goodbye Rikki."

"Thanks again for everything, Mr. Bennett!" I said as I walked towards the front door. I stopped when Harrison started saying, " Oh, and Rikki, you can still call me Harrison." I called him Harrison all the time when Zane and I were dating, but I hadn't spoken to him in a while so I wasn't sure what to call him. It was kind of an awkward situation. I walked back to the cafe much happier than when I had walked there this afternoon although I was still slightly nervous that they would get ruined or lost or that maybe Zane wouldn't believe that I had felt that way for so long. I was worried that he would be mad at me for not telling him sooner. I hope Bella and Will got everything sorted. They make such a good couple, and I know firsthand what happens when you don't talk things out. I wonder if Bella would want to do anything tonight?

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

I heard someone come through the land entrance to the cave, so I ducked down only to discover it was Will. I decided not to come back to the surface yet.

"Bella! I know you are in here!" he yelled, "I just want to apologize." I came up look slightly angry. He just stared at me.

"Well, I'm waiting," I said interested to hear what he had to say.

"I'm sorry Bella," he said while laying down on his stomach so his face could be level with mine, "Rikki came and knocked some sense into my head. I can't believe I actually thought that for one second, you would cheat on me. I love you Bella." He tried to lean in to kiss me but I turned away.

"You know what Will? I cannot believe it either. I don't know what hurts more: the fact that you believed Sophie over me or that you thought that I would ever cheat on you. I'm not so sure if I am going to forgive you already," I responded. He looked hurt, and I felt kind of bad. Yes I still love him, but I can't let him think that he can get away with accusing and hurting me like that.

"But Bella-" he said be for I cut him off saying, "No buts Will. Just give me a little bit of time. Please."

"Alright. Sorry for bothering you Bella. I'll see you around," he said as he walked up out of the cave.

It's getting late I guess I'll head back towards the shore. I took a deep breath before ducking under the water. As soon as I dried off, I texted Rikki to see if she wanted to hang out tonight. Not too much later, I received a reply from Rikki:

Sure! I was literally just getting my phone out to call you. I'm already at the cafe if you want to come over now.

Perfect. I was already close to there anyway. I was very confused as I walked up to the cafe because there was no one there and the sign was not on. It wouldn't have been so weird if Zane and Rikki were still dating because we would always hang out after hours there. I was hesitant, but I made the decision to keep going. I walked in to see Rikki behind the counter.

"Hey!" I said, "What's going on in here?" Wordlessly she slid a piece of paper to me across the counter. No way! Zane moved! And he gave the cafe to Rikki!

"Oh my God! Rikki!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know," she responded, "So, may I interest you in a juice?"

"Sure, my regular please." After she had made the two drinks, we sat down at a booth.

"This is all happening so fast. I'm not even sure what Zane told the workers. I probably should call them just to keep this place afloat. I'm not so sure I can handle this by myself," she told me.

She seemed as if she was leaving something out and was slightly upset, but I didn't push the issue. "Maybe I could help you out," I said to Rikki.

"No that is too much to ask. I wouldn't want to bother you with the stress. I mean, don't you already have enough of that with Will and the band?" she asked me.

"That is what friends are for," I told her.

"But Bel-" I cut Rikki off. "Besides if this cafe shut down there wouldn't even be a band anymore. So where are the phone numbers and the work schedules?" I asked Rikki with a smile.

"Umm... I am pretty sure that they are in the office. I'll be right back," she said. She returned with a stack of papers and we got busy calling. I used the cafe's landline while she used her cell phone. I saw the quote on the bottom of the schedule and couldn't help but laugh considering Zane and Rikki were almost always late for everything. It read,

"Early is on time, on time is late, and late is unacceptable."

After we finished calling everyone, Rikki went into the office to organize the income and bills spreadsheet. I cleaned up the cafe while she did that. It turns out Zane just told them that he was closing the cafe down for personal reasons until further notice. It was tiring explaining to every single worker what had happened. We managed to get a full staff together for tomorrow. Some of them already were searching for a replacement job and were pretty pissed when we told them they didn't have to. I offered to be co-manager with Rikki tomorrow. I'd let her deal with whatever she needed to in the office (organizing, bills, ordering supplies, etc.) without having to worry about what was going on out in the actual dining area of the cafe. To my surprise she actually agreed. She must be really stressed. I guess I can't blame her; she came for a juice this morning and came out with the whole cafe. I almost texted Will to see if he wanted to hang out tomorrow here at the cafe, but then I realized I still wanted to make him sweat it out a bit. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Rikki opening the office door.

"Alright," she said, "I'm going home."

"Yeah, I am ready to go home too; I just didn't want to leave you here by yourself," I responded.

As we parted ways, I heard Rikki yell to me, "See ya tomorrow morning at 9:30!"

* * *

><p>Zane POV<p>

As I laid in bed, I began to wonder about Rikki. Has she found the note yet? Does she know I'll never stop loving her? Will she be able to handle the cafe? Does she want me back? Does she-, "No Zane!" I mentally scolded myself, "No more thinking about Rikki." I moved just to try to move on which proves to be harder than I imagined. I better get some sleep because I have to go job searching tomorrow. If I still lived there, I would be manager of Rikki's. No, NO, quit thinking about that. I am over that. I am so much better off here. Maybe if I say it and think it enough, I'll believe it. For now though, I know I am just feeding myself lies. I spent the rest of the night deep in thoughts; the only thing to snap me out of them was my alarm clock buzzing. I hadn't slept at all! I bet I look like crap. That's just great. I have to go to three job interviews looking like I am drunk. God. This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you think? I felt like a little insight into Zane's head. Where do you guys think he is? Please review! Is it easier to read when it is spaced like this? Someone reviewed last time and told me it was hard to read, but I really didn't know how to fix it. They help me to improve. I'm not sure how long it will be before I get the next chapter up. By the way I probably won't be including Cleo and Lewis in this story too much or at all unless someone really wants me to. I really like them, but I feel like it would be more beneficial to the story; all the characters I do use can be more developed and not get so overshadowed. It helps to keep the spotlight on the main characters of Zane and Rikki, and the focus stays on the primary plot.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_A/N: Sorry about the long time span in between updates. School has been keeping me super busy. No one said if they cared if I left Cleo and Lewis out of the story, so they probably won't make a huge appearance if any at all. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!_

**Rikki POV**

I set my alarm for 8:50 a.m. even though it was likely I wouldn't need it. I laid in bed awake all night tossing and turning. My thoughts rarely wandered from Zane, and when it did, it wasn't for long. I kept thinking of what might happen with us. I must of thought of at least 100 possibilities. The only thing to shake me out of my thoughts was the bright light shining through my windows.

"God," I mumbled to myself, "I haven't even dozed off, and the sun is rising."

I decided to go ahead and take my bath because it was useless to just lie there doing nothing except thinking like I had for the past 8 hours. I spent a while in the nice, warm water thinking to myself some more. After I got dressed, I discovered it was only 7:30, so I made myself some breakfast of bacon and eggs. I took a swim to hopefully clear my mind. The hour long swim in the reefs did let me see the situation from a rational point of view. I realized that for now all I could do was keep the café running and wait. I headed towards the secret beach near the café to dry off before heading to work.

When I got to the café, I headed straight to the office. I sat down in the chair and booted up the computer. I was presented with the option of the user Zane or Rikki. I was surprised that Zane hadn't deleted my account considering we broke it off almost a year ago and my account has access to all his bank accounts and café books. I wasn't complaining though because it worked out well for me. Somehow sitting in this chair felt right, I hadn't realized how much I missed this place. I opened the right drawer expecting to find the checkbook, but I only found a few pictures in frames. I assumed he threw all of the pictures of us away or at least took them home, but I guess after finding those notes, I shouldn't have been the least bit surprised. I must have sat there for 15 minutes staring at them and thinking about how happy we looked.

I jumped when I heard Bella yell, "Rikki! Are you here?" When I jerked, I dropped the picture I was holding, and to my dismay the frame fell apart and the glass shattered into a million little pieces.

"Yeah Bella, I'm in here! I'll be out in a minute!" I went to pick up the pieces most importantly, the picture. I discovered that there was not just one picture but three. It didn't take me long to figure out why they were hidden. In both of them I was a mermaid. The one was just me. The other was Zane and I kissing in the moon pool. I threw them in the drawer then shoved it closed.

"Hey!" I said walking out of the office.

"Hi. How are you holding up?"

"I've been better," I replied, "I didn't sleep at all last night."

"Awww. That sucks! If you want to sleep on the couch for a while, it's okay with me."

"Nah, I am way passed tired. Sleep is hopeless right now. Besides, I've got my coffee. Do you want any?"

"No, I'm good. I had some before I left this morning. Thanks anyway!" she responded.

"We need to start putting chairs around the tables and clean the counters," I stated. The first employees started to arrive for their shifts. The day went by pretty slowly with nothing happening. Harrison stopped by around dinnertime to see how I was doing and to inform me that he sent the letters out. He also told me that it could be a while before it got there because of where they were going.

**Zane POV**

I got up and looked in the mirror only to discover I was right. I appeared to have a hangover, but truthfully, all I did last night was sit by myself, no alcohol included. I attempted not to think about Rikki, but it didn't work out very well. I got in the shower, and instead of turning it to warm like I usually do, I turned it to cold in hopes that it would wake me up a bit. I had a few interviews, so I put on dress pants, a button up shirt, and my favorite tie- the one that Rikki gave me. I mentally scolded myself for thinking about her again. Over the day I got turned down again and again for lack of experience and referrals. I finally decided to give it a break for the day and go get some dinner. It was odd going to dinner by myself. I usually go with Nate or someone, but this time I was all alone. As I was walking out of the restaurant, I heard someone say, "Zane, is that you?" Nothing could have prepared me for who I saw.

_A/N: So what did you think? Sorry it was so short. I am having a tad bit of writer's block. Please review and read my other story, Untitled._


	5. Chapter 4

**Breakeven Chapter 4**

_A/N: This story seems to be going downhill fast mostly because I didn't plan in advance and the plot seems far-fetched. Here is another chapter. Please leave a review telling me if you want me to continue. If I don't get any reviews requesting me to continue, I probably won't. I'm not really enjoying writing this all that much anymore, and if no one is interested, there is no point in continuing._

* * *

><p><strong>Zane POV<strong>

"Hey Miriam. I thought you guys moved to the states," I said quizzically.

"We did but then we moved here."

"Oh, well it was nice to see you," I lied smoothly.

"Well don't leave Zane, sit down," she said in her shrill, annoying voice; I obliged not wanting to make a scene.

"What brings you here?" she asked.

"Uh, I relocated. I was um sick of Australia."

"Oh, cool. I'm being so rude. This is Jessica and Megan," she said pointing to each of them, "They are my best friends from college. This is Zane, an old friend from high school."

"Hey," I muttered awkwardly.

"Uh, we gotta go. We'll let you two catch up." Jessica and Megan said simultaneously while scooting out of the booth.

"So Zaney, it's just us now," she said flirtingly while putting her hand on my shoulder.

I shook her hand off my shoulder and scooted away a little. This girl is crazy.

"Aw Zaney come on. Don't be that way."

"Don't call me Zaney. We broke up remember."

"Oh come on you know we were made for each other. That break-up I only consider a temporary separation. You wanted to experiment with that poor, worthless gold-digger for I while, and I've accepted that. Now that you have had your fill with her and realized what a tramp she is, we can be together again."

That struck a nerve. All my feelings for Rikki crashed on me again like a wave. I couldn't even think of how to defend her. I couldn't tell her that I'm here because we broke up and I couldn't handle it; that would make me sound weak. What kind of person was I that I couldn't defend the most perfect girl in the world? "We broke up. I'm done with you. Goodbye Miriam," I said shortly.

"Wait, before you go, here's my number," she said writing it on a napkin and slipping toward me, "Feel free to use it."

I took the napkin only to be polite and walked out. I mentally scolded myself for a couple things.

1. I sat down at that booth in the first place.

2. I didn't defend the love of my life. No wonder she hates me.

3. I took her number. Now she probably thinks I will use it.

By the time I was finished kicking myself about the events of the evening, I was walking up the stairs to my apartment. I cleared my head so I could focus on job searching once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Rikki POV<strong>

As soon as I closed up the café for the night, I headed home. It had been an exhausting couple of days both mentally and physically. After I got ready for bed, I laid down still a little numb about the recent events; the next thing I knew my alarm clock was blaring in my ear signaling that it was time to drag my sorry butt out of bed and go to work. Bella couldn't make it in until lunchtime, so I was on my own that morning. Running the café by myself was stressing me out. Zane could not have left me in a worse position. I didn't know a whole lot about the café anymore, and the staff kept asking me questions to which I did not have the answers. To get some peace and quiet, I went into the office and sat down at the desk. I pulled out the pictures I had found the day before. Why do I torture myself like this? The door opened and I shoved the pictures in the drawer. It was Bella; was it really one already? This stress is really getting to me.

"What were you looking at?" she asked me.

"Nothing. I was just sitting here trying to get some quiet."

She looked at me suspiciously, "Okay, whatever you say. Did you sleep better last night?"

"Well considering I didn't sleep at all the night before, almost anything would be better, but yes, I did. I slept 9 hours, and it was wonderful."

"That's good. I don't really want to pressure you into talking about it right now, but have you thought about what will happen if he comes back?"

"What do you mean if? Isn't it obvious? He'll come back, we'll start dating again, and things will go back to the way they were before."

"I mean what if he likes his new life better? What if he is afraid of another break up and doesn't want to get back together? Do you really think that things can go back to the way they were before the Sophie incident? Are you sure you can trust him again?"

"Why do you have to stress me out more? I don't think he would go through all this if he didn't realize what he did was a huge mistake."

"I'm just trying to be a good friend. I don't want to see you get hurt by him again."

"A good friend would be supportive of my decisions and not question them."

"I'm just not sure you are thinking clearly and of all the possibilities. You are thinking with your hear Rikki, not your head. I'm just trying to help."

"Well you're not. If you are going to keep doing this, then why don't you just leave?"

"Fine," she said curtly while slamming the office door behind her."

What if she's right? What if he has already found a replacement for me wherever he is? Maybe I shouldn't have gotten so mad at her. Maybe I was only getting defensive because I knew deep down that she is right. God. I'm such an idiot I muttered while rubbing my temples.


	6. Chapter 5

**Breakeven Chapter 5**

_A/N: I got two reviews telling me they wanted me to continue, and I kind have a plan of where I want to go, so I'm going to give it another try. Oh, and I meant to put this last chapter. To the guest that reviewed and was mad because I hadn't updated even though I had all summer. I was sick, visiting relatives I only get to see once per year, band camp for 3 weeks, and summer assignments. Some things are more important than updating a fanfiction. I've apologized before for my lack of updates, but I'm sick a lot, and all my energy usually has to go into schoolwork. Anyway, onto the story; I think the focus will turn more to Zane now._

**Bella POV**

I cannot believe Rikki! I'm trying to help her. She was so broken after Sophie kissed Zane. I can't bear to see her like that again; she's one of my best friends. I want her to be happy but not if that means that she will be unhappy again soon after. I had just stormed out of the cafe and was headed towards Will's; here's to hoping Sophie isn't there. I arrived at Will's boat shed and just walked in. No such luck, Sophie was sitting there.

"See that? It's a door. Try knocking next time."

"I was just expecting Will. Where is he?"

"Oh, so you're talking to him now?"

"I don't think that's really your business."

"He's my brother, so it is."

"That's between him and me. Just where is he?"

"Out diving I think. Training, like he should be. Don't distract him."

"Bye." I knew exactly where he was. I made sure Sophie wasn't looking and dived into the water headed toward Mako. I swam in, and sure enough Will was just sitting there staring at the water. He looked up. "Hey," I greeted him.

"Hey." "Listen I," we both said at the same time.

"You first," I said.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I was an idiot ever thinking you would do that. I will never believe Sophie over you again."

"It's alright. I actually just needed someone to vent to."

"Go for it," he said taking my hand, "I'm all ears."

"Well, I've been helping Rikki out the past couple of days, and today, I tried to talk to her about it a little, and she blew up on me. I was just trying to show her all the possible endings to this mess."

"Such as?"

"What if Zane likes his new life better? Or what if he doesn't want to get back together because he is afraid of going through a break up like this again?"

"I understand where you're coming from, but do you really think it was the best idea to talk to her only a few days after Zane left at the cafe that she's running by herself? Put yourself in her shoes for a minute."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I should go apologize, but you want to go for a swim really quick?"

"You're procrastinating, but sure, I'd love to," he said smiling and hopping into the water.

"I am not!"

"I know you. If you want to procrastinate, that's none of my business," he said as he swam out. I rolled my eyes and followed suit.

**Zane POV**

I applied for a few more jobs online that night before I went to bed. I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I looked in the mirror, grateful that I didn't appear to have a hangover. I went all around town applying for jobs again. Something has to work out, right? I went back to my apartment to relax for a bit. I didn't have any food yet, so I was going to go out for dinner again. I didn't want to go by myself. I could always get takeout, but I was getting lonely here. I thought in such a big city that would be impossible. My eyes wandered over to a napkin. Should I call her? No, she'd get the wrong impression. But is it really a problem if she gets that impression. I do know her already, and she isn't terrible. She did call Rikki a worthless tramp though. Regardless, she was the only person I knew. I did need to find reasons to get over Rikki faster. I picked up the phone and dialed her number, something I would later regret, and I knew it.

"Hey Miriam, it's Zane."

"Hey. I knew you'd be calling soon. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to do dinner tonight."

"Sure. We should totally go to this new restaurant Megan told me about It's supposed to be the best in this part of town."

"Um, alright. Where is it?" She gave me the address. "Okay. I'll see you soon." Why did I call her? I already regret it. Oh well. I walked out the door and to the nearest subway station. I arrived at the restaurant and saw Miriam sitting a table.

"Hi Zaney."

"What did I tell you about calling me Zaney?"

"No hello?"

"Hi."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I know you better than anyone, what's wrong?"

"I'm just stressed by the job hunt that's all."

"Oh. Okay. Can you believe..." she continued talking while I thought about what was really wrong. I was missing Rikki. I laughed in my head; she thinks she knows me best, she doesn't even come close. "Zane? Zane?! Zane?!" I heard Miriam saying as she snapped her fingers right in front of my face.

"Good. You're back to earth. Isn't that so unfair?"

"Yeah, sure it is Miriam." She took that as a signal to ramble some more. After an hour of this, I stopped her and told her I had to go.

"Don't go yet. Come back to my place or at least let me drive you home." I thought it over. I didn't want to listen to her for a minute longer, but being with someone beat being alone, right?

"Sure, let's go to your place."

"Alright, let's go!"

"She had a chauffeur that took us back to her place which took almost an hour because of traffic. That, my friend, is why I take the subway, but I'd never tell her that. She'd shun me. We went up to her apartment and watched a movie. Over the course of the movie she'd moved closer to me; by the end, she was leaning on my shoulder. I shook her off, got up and said, "I've really gotta go now."

"Just one more minute, Zaney."

"No," I walked over to get my jacket and she followed. I put on my jacket and she put her hand on my chest; before I could process it, she was kissing me. I pushed her off and walked out slamming the door behind me. The worst or best part depending on how you look at it was I thought I felt a spark. It actually felt good for someone to kiss me again.

_A/N: There you have it. It was just a little over 1000 words in the actually story part. I write better in short chapters. I know it's weird for him to be taking the subway because normally (at least in America) rich people are portrayed as thinking the subway is gross and for poor people, but how else would he get around? He doesn't have a car, and a taxi could take forever at rush hour. Anyway, I'm giving more clues to where he is. He is in an English-speaking country that isn't the US or Australia, and the city is large enough to have a subway system. I think it should be becoming pretty clear. Please review if you feel like it!_


End file.
